49 Hari
by Nyangiku
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo 16 tahun. Karena kesalahan seorang dewa kematian. Dengan waktu 49 hari, ia harus berjuang mengembalikan hidupnya melalui bantuan seorang pemuda yang cuek dan dingin. Mampukah ia mengembalikan hidupnya? akan ada sho-ai nantinya Xd Petualangan dimulai! fic baru lagi dariku XD lagi lagi summary failed gomen T.T/ Review onegai..


**49 Hari**

**.**

**Pairing : IchigoXHitsugaya**

**.**

**Genre : Supernatural/Friendship/Romance/Adventure**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Tite Kubo-Sama**

**.**

**This story original **

**By **

**_HinaRiku-chan_**

**.**

**Summary : ****Kurosaki Ichigo 16 tahun****. Dengan waktu 49 hari, Berjuang mengembalikan hidupnya melalui bantuan seorang pemuda yang cuek dan dingin.**

**.**

**A/N :**

**Fic baru lagi dari saya Xd**

**Terinspirasi dari drama korea 49 days. Tapi ini dibuat asli hasil karangan saya kok XD**

**Semoga ceritanya menghibur..**

**.**

**.**

**Tidak suka? Jangan baca!**

**.**

**Yang sudah mau menyempatkan membaca..**

**.**

**.**

**Onegaishimasu**

**~Selamat membaca~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesosok misterius memasuki sebuah kamar dilantai dua sebuah rumah sederhana yang merangkap klinik. Pakaiannya yang serba hitam dengan pedang yang disarungkan disebelah kiri disangkutkan ke pundaknya. "Waktumu sudah habis nak.. Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia ini.." Ucap sosok itu saat melihat sebuah tubuh pemuda yang sedang terlelap dengan nyenyak di sebuah kasur berukuran sedang.

"Nghhn.." Tubuh itu menggeliat nyaman dibalik selimutnya. Membalikkan posisi tidurnya yang tadi membelakangi menjadi berhadapan dengan sosok itu.

Sosok misterius rambut yang berwarna merah dan ditata keatas bagaikan nanas itu memegang gagang pedangnya, dengan perlahan mengeluarkan pedang itu dari persembunyiannya.

"Selesai.." Ucapnya saat bagian bawah gagang pedang itu ia tempelkan di kening pemuda berambut orange didepannya. Dengan seketika keluarlah sosok yang mirip pemuda itu keluar dari tubuhnya. Dengan rantai yang menempel di dadanya. Melayang di atas tubuhnya sendiri.

Perlahan pemuda itu membuka kedua matanya. "Wah.. sudah pagi ya?" Kata pemuda itu sambil mengucek kedua matanya bergantian.

"Ho.. sudah bangun nak?" Tanya sosok berrambut merah itu memiringkan kepalanya.

Pemuda itu menggerjapkan kedua matanya. Bingung melihat sosok di depannya. "Siapa kau?" Tanya pemuda itu.

Sosok itu menyeringai kecil. "Aku adalah Shinigami," Jawabnya singkat.

Pemuda itu mengerutkan alisnya. "Kau bercanda. Ah, aku pasti sedang bermimpi," Kata pemuda itu sambil tertawa dipaksakan.

Sosok itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. "Aku serius," Kata sosok itu.

"Aku duarius," Jawab Pemuda itu.

"Masih belum percaya?" Tanya sosok itu sambil duduk di kursi depan meja belajar.

Pemuda itu mengangguk. Si shinigami lalu memberikan isyarat menunjuk dengan dagunya. Pemuda itu mengedip heran. "Apa maksudnya?" Tanyanya.

Perempatan muncul di kepala merah si shinigami. "Maksudku, coba lihat tubuhmu,"

"Tubuhku? Kenapa dengan tubuhku?" Tanya pemuda itu masih heran. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tubuhnya dan membatu seketika.

Hitung mundur

.

3

.

2

.

1

.

.

"HUWAAAAA! Tubuhku kenapa?! Kenapa aku melayang!" Pekik pemuda itu sambil nangis gulung-gulung dilantai kamarnya.

Shinigami bertato dikeningnya itu menginjak rantai yang tersambung dari tubuh pemuda itu dengan arwahnya, sehingga membuat aktivitas gaje pemuda itu berhenti.

"Bisakah kau tenang sedikit?" Kata Shinigami itu kesal.

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG! KAU TIDAK LIHAT TUBUHKU ITU!" Katanya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tubuhnya yang terpejam seolah sedang tertidur.

"Aku lihat kok. Intinya kau itu sudah mati," Kata si shinigami dengan santai.

Pemuda itu jawdrop. "MA-MATI KATAMU?!" pekiknya.

Si shinigami hanya mengangguk. "Oh ya perkenalkan namaku Renji Abarai,"

"AKu tidak tanya namamu!" Kata pemuda itu.

"Dan kau itu adalah—"

Pip pip pip

Sebuah suara membuat Renji—shinigami itu terpaksa terdiam. Tangannya merogoh ke dalam shihakushonya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda tepatnya ponsel.

Ia mendecak kesal saat melihat layar ponsel itu. "Ya ini aku," Kata Renji pada orang di seberang telepon sana.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah mencabut nyawa anak itu?" Tanya suara yang sepertinya suara seorang gadis.

"Ya ya sudah kulaksanakan," Renji menjawab dengan malas sambil mengorek-ngorek telinganya.

"Sudah kau pastikan nama anak itu sebelum kau mencabut nyawanya?" Tanya suara itu. Renji melirik seisi ruangan bermaksud mencari tahu nama pemuda itu. Karena tadi ia belum sempat menanyakannya. "Ya sudah kok. Namanya Ichigo Kurosaki kan, 16 tahun," Kata Renji sambil membaca sebuah buku milik pemuda itu yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Bagus. Ayo cepat bawa si Ichigo Kurosaki itu ke Soul Society. EH?! APA! NAMANYA ITU HIROSAKI ICHIGAI! BUKAN ICHIGO KUROSAKI!" Teriakan suara disebrang telepon itu sampai membuat Ichigo cengo.

"NAMANYA ITU ICHIGO KUROSAKI! RUKIA!" Renji tidak mau kalah.

"HIROSAKI ICHIGAI! BABOON!" balas suara itu.

"DASAR PENDEK! KAU MERAGUKANKU?" tantang Renji.

"IYA! AKU MERAGUKANMU KARENA KAU TELAH SALAH MENCABUT NYAWA ORANG!" Teriakan suara itu—Rukia semakin keras membuat Ichigo semakin cengo dengan pembicaraan jarak jauh antara dua orang itu.

"Kalau aku salah, mana coba kulihat data orang yang bernama Hirosaki Ichigai itu," Kata Renji dengan malas.

"Buka saja di jadwal yang ada di ponselmu," Kata Rukia malas.

Dengan malas pula Renji kemudian membuka ponselnya masih tetap standby di mode telepon dengan Renji.

Renji sedikit terkejut. "Bagaimana?" Tanya Rukia.

"Benar. Namanya Hirosaki Ichigai," Kata Renji berlagak kaget.

Ichigo yang sudah agak mengerti arah pembicaraan Renji dengan Rukia di telepon pun angkat suara. "Hei maksudnya apa ini?" Tanya Ichigo yang terdengar sampai ke Rukia.

"Nanti juga baboon baka itu akan menjelaskannya padamu kok," Kata Rukia.

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Renji bingung.

"KAU TANGGUNG SENDIRI!" Kata Rukia lalu memutuskan pembicaraan sepihak.

"He-hei! Rukia! Bantu aku! Hei!"

Tuut tut tut. Telepon sudah terputus. Renji pun mengehela nafasnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ichigo. "Apa lihat-lihat?" Kata Renji kesal.

Ichigo tersentak. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya! Jelaskan maksud semua ini!" Kata Ichigo lebih kesal.

Renji kemudian merogoh ke dalam shihakushounya lagi sambil menyimpan kembali ponselnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang cukup tebal dengan sampul berwarna hitan polos.

Ia lalu membuka lembar demi lembar buku itu. Sedangkan Ichigo dengan tampang was-was menunggu.

Setelah selesai Renji meletakkan buku itu. "Jadi begini, aku telah salah mencabut nyawamu," Kata Renji dengan tampang datar.

"Ap-APA?!" Pekik Ichigo tidak percaya.

"Ya.. harusnya tadi aku mencabut nyawa seorang pemuda berusia 23 tahun bernama Hirosaki Ichigai karena penyakit gagal jantung," Lanjut Renji.

"Jadi.. bagaimana nasibku?" Tanya Ichigo. "Jadi aku sudah mati?" Tanyanya lagi. Renji mengangguk. "Salahmu sendiri, mempunyai wajah yang pasaran dengan orang yang harusnya aku cabut nyawanya tadi," Kata Renji.

.

Ichigo terdiam.

.

"KAU GILA! SEENAKNYA MENCABUT NYAWAKU! KEMBALIKAN NYAWAKU POKOKNYA KEMBALIKAN!" Teriak Ichigo emosi.

"NAMANYA JUGA SHINIGAMI, PASTI BISA MEMBUAT KESALAHANKAN!" Reni tidak mau kalah.

"Hei yang ada itu manusia! Bukan shinigami!" Balas Ichigo. "Atau jangan-jangan kau ini Shinigami gadungan kan?" Sindir Ichigo.

"Hei mana ada! Kalau aku gadungan kenapa roh mu itu bisa terpisah dari tubuhmu bodoh!" Kata Renji.

"Bisa saja kau hanya menghipnotisku. Ya kan? Dasar gadungan," Cibir Ichigo.

"Yah ya aku mengakui kesalahanku. Jangan terus memojokkanku dong!" Renji akhirnya mengalah.

Ichigo memandang tubuhnya yang terpejam tanpa dosa. "Apakah aku bisa kembali hidup?" Tanya Ichigo dengan raut sedih.

Renji membuka kembali buku bersampul hitam tadi. "Mungkin saja bisa," Kata Renji santai.

"Mungkin? Aku tidak mau! Pokoknya aku mau hidup lagi sekarang juga!" Pekik Ichigo.

"Hei aku kan baru bilang mungkin!" Kata Renji.

"Berarti bisa dong?" Tanya Ichigo semangat. "Aku tidak tau," Jawab Renji masih serius dengan buku itu. Ichigo jawdrop.

"Benar kau ingin hidup kembali?" Tanya Renji tanpa menolehkan pandangannya dari buku itu.

"Tentu saja! Aku belum jadi kaya raya, belum menikah, punya istri yang cantik, anak yang lucu-lucu. Mana mungkin aku rela mati sekarang!" Kata Ichigo semangat.

Renji menghela nafas. "Baiklah kita pakai cara itu," Kata Renji santai.

Ichigo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Cara itu?" Renji mengangguk.

"Apa? Apa?" Kata Ichigo semangat. Renji melipat kedua tangannya. "Tapi aku ragu kau bisa melakukannya," Kata Renji.

"Kau meremehkanku? Hah?" Balas Ichigo.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ragu," Kata Renji.

"Memang apa sih?" Tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"Kau harus membasmi para hollow dan membantu mengkonsou konpaku yang tersesat," Kata Renji santai.

"Hollow? Konpaku?" Ichigo cengo.

Renji menggangguk sambil mengorek kupingnya.

"Hanya itu? Itu sih mudah!" Kata Ichigo enteng.

"Memang mudah. Tapi…" Renji memasang tampang horor.

Ichigo menelan ludahnya. "Tapi apa?"

Renji mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ichigo. "Apa kau tau apa itu hollow dan konpaku?"

Ichigo menggeleng cepat. "Ah dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau bilang mudah kalau kau sendiri tidak tau," Renji mendesah kesal.

"Ya yang jelas pasti itu adalah sesuatu yang mudah kan," Kata Ichigo enteng.

Renji mendengus. "Cih. Bagaimana bisa kau menganggap seperti itu? dasar bocah bodoh!"

"Ya dari namanya saja sudah mudah. Hollow dan konpaku," Kata Ichigo cuek tanpa dosa.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih? Menganggap enteng sesuatu hah?" Renji kesal. "Hollow itu adalah—" belum sempat Renji meneruskan kata-katanya ia merasakan sebuah reiatsu yang aneh. Ichigo yang kebingungan hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Ah hollow sialan! Menganggu saja," Dengus Renji. "Kau tunggu disini. Aku akan membereskannya," Perintah Renji.

"He-hei tunggu aku ikut!" Ichigo kemudian menarik lengan baju Renji sehingga ia ikut terbawa saat Renji melakukan shunpo.

Renji kemudian sampai diatap sebuah gedung bertingkat tinggi.

"Hei bodoh! Kenapa kau ikut kesini!" Renji berteriak kesal saat sadar kalau Ichigo ikut terbawa dengannya. Ichigo hanya nyengir. Lalu Ichigo menoleh ke arah sosok yang berwujud aneh didepan mereka. Kepalanya berbentuk sapi dan badannya berbentuk ular dengan lubang aneh di kepalanya. Ichigo membulatkan kedua matanya. "Ap-apa itu?" Tanya Ichigo sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sosok hollow yang ada didepan Renji.

"Sudahlah jangan bertanya dulu. Aku akan menyelesaikan ini dulu," Kata Renji sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya dari sarungnya lalu menebas hollow itu tepat di kepalanya hingga hollow itu terbelah menjadi dua dan hilang. Ichigo yang melihat adegan itu hanya bisa cengo. Lalu ia mengucek-ngucek matanya berharap ini semua adalah mimpi.

"Hei bocah. Sedang apa kau?" Tanya Renji setelah ia memasukkan kembali pedangnya ke dalam sarungnya.

"Itu apa?" Tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"Renji kemudian duduk bersila. "Itu lah yang namanya hollow," Kata Renji memasang wajah horor. Ichigo menelan ludahnya.

"Ho-hollow?" Tanya Ichigo terbata-bata. Renji mengangguk.

"Masih mau bilang kalau itu mudah?" Tanya Renji masih memasang wajah horror. Ichigo hanya terdiam.

"Lalu kalau konpaku itu apa?" Tanya Ichigo polos. Renji sweatdrop melihat Ichigo. Ia pikir Ichigo akan histeris saat tau hollow itu apa, tapi ia malah memasang wajah polos begitu. Ia merutuki dirinya dalam hati. Kenapa dia bisa sebodoh itu sampai salah mencabut nyawanya.

"Jadi singkat saja ya konpaku itu ya hampir mirip sepertimu itu," Kata Renji sambil menunjuk rantai yang ada di dada Ichigo. Ichigo cengo.

"Sama sepertiku?' Tanya Ichigo. Renji mengangguk. "Kok bisa?" Tanya Ichigo masih dengan polosnya.

Renji mendecak kesal. "Kau ini bodoh sekali sih!"

"Enak saja! Jangan mengataiku seperti itu! kau sendiri juga bodoh. Menjelaskan itu semua tidak jelas.

Jlebb Renji merasa seperti ada pedang yang menusuk punggungnya setelah mendapatkan hinaan kalau dirinya bodoh.

"Ya ya ya kita impas. Jadi Konpaku itu adalah arwah plus yang tersesat didunia nyata ini karena urusannya belum selesai. Sedangkan hollow itu juga merupakan konpaku yang sudah berubah. Yah itulah singkatnya," Kata Renji panjang lebar.

Ichigo terdiam. Ia sedang berpikir. "Ah aku tau, jadi hollow itu siluman dan konpaku itu adalah arwah penasaran. itu kan intinya?" Kata Ichigo dengan pedenya.

Renji sweatdrop. Bisa-bisanya Ichigo menyimpulkan seperti itu. oh salahkan kau Renji kenapa kau menjelaskan semua itu dengan singkat dan gaje.

"Yah terserah kau lah," Kata Renji malas.

"Lalu bagaimana nasib tubuhku itu?" Tanya Ichigo pundung sambil jongkok mngorek-ngorek lantai gedung tempat mereka berada.

"Ya soal itu karena memang ini belum waktumu, maka tubuhmu itu masih dalam keadaan masih hidup," Kata renji sambil berdiri.

Ichigo tersadar dari acara pundungnya. "Bagaimana kau tau?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Lihat saja sendiri," Kata Renji. "Ayo cepat pegang kita kembali ke kamarmu lagi," Lanjut Renji.

Ichigo pun kemudian memegang lengan shihakushou Renji lagi seketika itu juga Renji melakukan shunpo lalu sampai kembali ditempat Ichigo.

Ichigo kemudian menatap tubuhnya yang terpejam. "Lihat kan? Kau seperti tertidur," Kata Renji sambil duduk santai dikursi belajar Ichigo.

"Kau benar," Kata Ichigo. "Bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya?" Tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"Kau tidak perlu tau," Jawab Renji enteng. "Oh ya ada lagi," Kata Renji tiba-tiba sambil membuka buku hitam bersampul hitam tadi.

Ichigo menoleh. "Apa lagi?" Tanya Ichigo.

Renji masih membuka lembaran buku itu. sedangkan Ichigo menunggu jawaban dari Renji.

"Kau harus membasmi hollow dan konpaku itu sejumlah 31," Kata Renji yang masih membuka lembaran buku itu dan membacanya.

"Cuma 31? Itu sih mudah!" Jawab Ichigo enteng. Renji kemudian mengotak-atik ponselnya.

"Memang mudah," Kata Renji. "Tapi.." Renji mengantung kata-katanya.

Ichigo terdiam. "Tapi apa?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Tapi kau harus melakukannya dalam waktu 49 hari," Kata Renji sambil memasang wajah horror.

"49 hari?" Ichigo menelan ludahnya. "Itu sih gampang!" Kata Ichigo lagi-lagi menganggap itu semua enteng.

"Gampang?" Renji mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ichigo masih memasang wajah horror. Ichigo memundurkan wajahnya sambil mengangguk.

"Lalu kalau gampang, dengan apa kau akan membasmi hollow itu?" Tanya Renji. "Dengan tangan kosongmu?" Lanjut Renji lagi.

Ichigo berpikir. "Oh iya ya.." Lalu Ichigo pundung dipojokan.

Renji mendesah. "Tenang tenang, kau akan dibantu kok," Kata Renji tiba-tiba lalu membuat Ichigo sadar dari pundungnya dan menghampiri Renji dengan wajah antusias.

"Benarkah? Kau akan membantuku?" Kata Ichigo antusias.

Renji menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku? Membantumu?" Renji menunjuk dirinya lalu menunjuk Ichigo. Ichigo hanya menatap Renji heran. "Tentu saja tidak. Hahaha.." Renji tertawa ngakak.

"Lalu siapa yang akan membantuku kalau bukan kau?" Kata Ichigo sambil berakting menangis lebay.

"Dia adalah seorang pemuda seumuran denganmu 16 tahun, tanggal lahirnya adalah 20 desember," Kata Renji sambil membaca sesuatu di ponselnya.

"Pemuda? Seumuran denganku? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan tanggal lahirnya?" Tanya Ichigo keheranan.

Renji menyimpan ponselnya kembali di dalam shihakushounya. "Nanti juga kau akan tau kok," Kata Renji.

Ichigo menggaruk pundaknya. "Lalu dimana aku harus menemukannya?" Tanya Ichigo.

Renji lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan merapihkan shihakushounya. Ichigo hanya menatap Renji.

"Ya kau cari sendiri lah.." Kata Renji lalu beranjak pergi dengan bershunpo keluar. Ichigo terdiam.

"Hei-hei! BAGAIMANA CARAKU MENEMUKANNYA?! TUNGGU NANAS! KAU MAU KEMANA?!" Ichigo berteriak frustasi saat menyadari kalau Renji meninggalkannya sendirian.

**~To Be Continued~**

**Omake ::**

"Ichi-nii ayo bangun. Sarapan," Teriak seorang gadis berwajah manis sambil merapihkan piring diatas meja makannya.

"Karin, coba kau panggil Ichi-nii untuk sarapan," Gadis itu lalu berbicara pada gadis yang mirip dengannya. Sepertinya itu saudara kembarnya hanya saja rambutnya berbeda warna.

"Sudahlah yuzu nanti juga dia turun kan," Gadis yang dipanggil karin itu hanya merespon dengan santai sambil meminum susu.

"Uh baiklah akan aku panggil langsung saja," Yuzu pun menghentikan aktivitasnya lalu berjalan menuju lantai dua kamarnya.

Tap

.

Tap

.

Tap

.

Yuzu pun sampai didepan sebuah pintu kamar. "Ichi-nii sarapan," Panggilnya lagi. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Ichi-nii aku masuk ya," Yuzu pun memutar knop pintu kamar itu. ia tidak terkejut saat melihat sosok berambut orange yang masih tergeletak diatas kasurnya. Membelakanginya dan masih terpejam dengan tenang.

"Ichi-nii ayo bangun! Sudah pagi, nanti Ichi-nii terlambat," Kata Yuzu sambil membuka gorden jendela yang berada didepan sebuah meja belajar hingga cahaya pagi menerobos masuk dengan terik ke dalam kamar yang tidak terlalu luas itu.

"Ichi-nii?" Panggil Yuzu lagi pada sosok yang daritadi tidak merespon itu. lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud mengguncangkan tubuh itu.

Tubuh itu pun berubah posisi setelah diguncangkan oleh Yuzu namun masih saja terpejam.

"Ichig-nii?" Yuzu keheranan karena yang dipanggilnya tetap saja tidak merespon. Ia kemudian menepuk-nepuk pipi tubuh itu. tetap tidak ada respon.

"Karin cepat kesini," Teriak Yuzu memanggil kembarannya. Tidak lama kemudian Karin pun sampai.

"Ada apa Yuzu?" Tanya Karin sambil menghampiri Yuzu yang sedang berada dipinggir tempat tidur.

"Ichi-nii sepertinya sakit, dari tadi aku bangunkan tidak merespon," Kata Yuzu sedikit khawatir.

"Mungkin saja—"

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOO~!" Belum sempat Karin meneruskan kata-katanya tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah teriakan gaje. Lalu seorang bapak-bapak dengan gaya lebay dan gaje nya menendang pintu kamar Ichigo yang terbuka tanpa dosa. Hingga pintu rusak dan terlepas dari engselnya.

"BAKA OYAJI!" Karin lalu menghajar bapak-bapak itu tepat diwajahnya.

"Whoaa Karin kau tega sekali, oh Masaki kenapa anak kita yang satu ini galak sekali," Laki-laki paruh baya itu menangis gaje sambil menciumi foto seorang wanita dari dompetnya yang diketahui adalah istrinya.

"Ayah Ichi-nii sepertinya sakit. Sejak tadi ku bangunkan tidak merespon," Kata Yuzu sambil menempelkan telapak tangannya ke kening Ichigo.

Laki-laki paruh baya yang diketahui adalah ayah dari mereka semua pun langsung kembali bersikap biasa lagi setelah aksi gajenya tadi. Lalu ia menghampiri Yuzu dan memeriksa Ichigo dengan seksama. Ia kemudian terdiam.

Karin dan Yuzu hanya saling berpandangan melihat sang ayah terdiam seperti itu.

"Dia.. Koma," Kata Kepala keluarga Kurosaki itu dengan tampang datar.

"Koma? Bagaimana kau bisa tau, Oyaji?" Tanya Karin.

"Hei hei aku ini kan dokter!" Katanya dengan pede. "Dokter Isshin Kurosaki yang HEBAT! HAHAHA.." Ia kemudian berlagak seperti pahlawan bertopeng dengan sombongnya.

"DASAR BAKA OYAJI!" Karin pun menendang wajah Isshin dengan kakinya tanpa dosa. Sedangkan Yuzu pingsan seketika saat tau Ichigo koma.

.

.

.

**Pojokan Author :**

**Hora-hora XD balik lagi denganku~ HinaRiku-chan ini ficku yang ke.. *ngitung***

**Oh ya fic ini terinspirasi dari drama korea favoritku yang bikin daku nangis hueee.. dan diketik pas lagi senggang gitu XD #disuruh libur sama guru disekolah 3 hari XD# tadinya sih yang jadi shinigaminya mau si Ikakku.. Cuma rasanya ga sreg jadi ku ganti XD**

**Gaje kan ficnya? Jelek? Pasti iya.. *pundung* yah tak apalah yang penting fic ini sudah terbentuk terketik daripada terus menghantui pikiranku hueee…**

**Ichigo : Oii oii kau ngitung gitu aja lama banget! Ke empat baka!**

**Riku : Huee Ichi jahat! Aku kan lupa tau Dx**

**Ichigo : halah halah alesan aje..**

**Riku : Huee biarin dong *manyun***

**Ichigo : Ciee manyun. Udah dong! Harusnya seneng dong Uji kompetensinya udah selesai**

**Riku : Oh iyaa dong! Seharian full selesai! *berdiri diatas meja* tau ga Ichi? Enam jam aku ngisi 15 lembar akuntansi, 2 lembar surat, 1 lembar perjalanan bisnis, 1 map arsip, dan 2 lembar komunikas-*dibekep***

**Ichigo : aih aih malah curhat lagi *jitak Riku***

**Riku : *gigit tangan Ichi***

**Ichigo : AWWW!**

**Riku : Rasakan itu huahaha kau tidak tahu sih betapa menderitanya aku, lalu dilanjutkan mengetik yang aku kerjakan tadi diatas 4 jam tau! Huee capee!**

**Ichigo : *cuekin Riku***

**Hitsu : Hei apa ada apa sih ini? BERISIK TAU! *teriak pake toa* oh Ichigo beraninya ya kau mojok sama si Author gila itu? HAH?!**

**Ichigo : e-e-e-EH?! Aku tidak mojok dengannya kok!**

**Hitsu : Alesan… SOTEN NI SAZE..**

**Ichigo : KABUUUURR! *lari***

**Riku : GYAHAHA malangnya nasibmu I-c-h-i-g-o! *ngakak***

**Hitsu : Hei kau malah ketawa lagi.. SOTEN NI ZASE..**

**Riku : a-aku aku aku…**

**Hitsu : HYOURINMARU! **

**Riku : *beku sambil tengkurep***

**Hitsu : Kasian.. tolong ya REVIEW-NYA!**


End file.
